You're Beautiful
by sbsp13tmnt
Summary: Four girls four turtles love & happiness. Rated T for depression and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my second story. I hope to make this one much longer than the last one, titled Ninja Allies. I just lost my inspiration for that story. But here is a new one and it should be pretty long. I kind of screwed up the last time I posted this chapter, but I fixed it. If you notice any mistakes at all, please inform me as soon as possible. This is only my second story, so I'm not that great, but hopefully I get better. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

***OC, Marceline's POV***

"Why do we have to move?!" I ask my parents.

"Because dad got a job in New York. You should be happy he finally got a job," my mom answers.

"But I wanted it to be here! I don't want to leave my friends! This isn't fair!" I yell while running to my room and slamming the door. My little sisters are outside and they're happy we're moving. My dad has been looking for a job for a while, since he got fired last year. I'm excited he got a job, but when he said we have to move to New York I almost died.

It's Saturday and my family's packing boxes of stuff so we can move as soon as possible.

It's Sunday and I'm crying to all my friends at church as they sympathize for me. I'm only going to see them one more time, next Sunday. I have the whole week to pack my stuff, but I don't want to start until Wednesday. My parents decided we'll sell the big furniture, like beds and shelves, and keep little things like books, toys, and clothes. They already picked an apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom.

It's Monday again and we're packing the rest of our stuff into the U-Haul truck. We're getting in our van to drive to New York, which is going to take about four days, so I'm prepared with five hundred songs on my phone and many, many snacks in my backpack.

It's the third day of our trip and, in Ohio, traffic is really bad and my dad doesn't like it. He decided it would be a good idea to swerve around anyone in his way, even though we aren't in a rush. After a few almost wrecks, a real one happens. A semi-truck hits the left side of our van, crushing my dad, mom and sisters. I'm only knocked out. The ambulance and fire trucks come and take all of us to the closest hospital. After I wake up the next day, the doctor tells me that my mom, dad, and both my sisters died in the crash and that I am lucky only to have a sprained ankle and wrist.

"Lucky?! How am I lucky?! My family is dead!" I yell as I burst into tears. The doctors and nurses try to comfort me, but it's no use. They ask me if I have any family I can live with for a while. Both sets of my grandparents died a few years ago and my aunts and uncles are all drug addicts or alcoholics. They ask me what our destination was before the unfortunate crash. I tell them my dad got a job in New York so we were moving to an apartment there. They say the boxes in the U-Haul trailer and the trunk of the van were spared and someone can drive me the rest of the way there. A nurse tells me about a Japanese guy who lives in the apartment building my family was going to move into. She used to know him really well and she wants to see him again. The nurse, Julie, says I can meet him and get to know him and he could be my 'grandfather'. Julie gets her husband to use his truck and the U-Haul trailer to drive me, her, and the moving boxes to the apartment. When we get there, the nurse, Julie, rings for the Japanese man she used to be friends with.

"Hello, Shang? Are you there?" she says.

"Yes, hello. State your name and business," he says through the intercom.

"I'm Julie. Remember me? I'm here with a girl who has recently lost her family to a car crash. She has no other family to live with, and I remembered that you lived in this apartment building, which is the one her family was going to move into. I was wondering if it would be ok for her to live with you, once you met her and got to know her. You let me live with you when times were hard, remember?"

"Yes, Julie, I remember you. Come in. How many are there?"

"Three. The girl, whose name is Marcy, my husband, and myself."

When we get inside, I notice a lot of Japanese relics and paintings. Shang and Julie catch up with each other as we sit in the living room drinking tea. Shang and I learn about each other and he can tell I'm devastated about my family dying. We make an agreement for me to live with him. I can continue being homeschooled, which was my parents' plan before the accident, and Shang can teach me martial arts. This is all really exciting and I'm happy things are working out for the better.

***Raphael's POV***

I'm in my bed on a Saturday morning. I know the others are up because I hear them out there being obnoxious. I get up, since there probably won't be any breakfast left if I don't.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to join the party," Mikey says.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. There better be some food left," I say to a happier than usual Mikey.

"Oh, there is. We saved just enough for you, Raphie-pie."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Probably a million, but I'll say it again. Don't call me that!"

"I was just messing with you, Raph."

Other than that, the day goes pretty smoothly. Training is easy, patrol is easy, and now it's bedtime again. Another day of Kraang and Foot Clan butt-kicking.

It's Monday morning and Sensei wants us to train extra today. I didn't get much sleep last night because I kept having the same dream about a girl that I had to save, but I failed every time.

"Raphael, is something wrong?" master Splinter asks me after our first session of training.

"Not really, Sensei. I just didn't get much sleep last night," I answer.

"Did you have nightmares, or could you not get comfortable?"

"Both, I guess."

"What were the nightmares about?"

"Every time, it was about a girl who was in danger and I had to save her, but I was too late each time. Does it mean anything?"

"I'm not sure. It could be foreshadowing something, but maybe you are just worried about failing in battle. Are you?"

"Sort of, I guess."

"Just remember to believe in yourself and trust your instincts. You will do great, Raphael."

"Thank you, Sensei. Well, want to go get some lunch?"

"Yes, let's go before it's all gone."

Now we're out on patrol and we hear fighting coming from a few blocks away. Leo leads us to investigate. It seems like an ordinary teenage girl got herself into a fight with the Foot. She's not completely ordinary, though. She's wearing a black mask similar to mine and my brothers' and her weapon is a pair of tonfa. Her blue jeans have tears in them and her grey jacket is falling off to reveal her black tank top. My brothers and I fight off as many Foot ninjas as we can and the rest of them retreat as an order from Karai. The girl is standing against the wall, bruised, cut up, and out of breath. We stay in the shadows as Leo tells us the plan.

"Hey there," Leo says to the girl.

"Ah! Who are you? Or, what are you?" says the girl, startled and prepared to fight.

"My name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. I'm a mutant ninja turtle."

"Hello, Leo. Are they your friends?" she asks, gesturing to me, Mikey, and Donnie.

"They're my brothers. Guys, introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey!"

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Donatello, but call me Donnie."

"Hi."

"I'm Raphael, but I go by Raph."

"Hello."

"What's your name? And how old are you?" Mikey asks.

"I'm Marceline, but call me Marcy. I'm fifteen."

"Nice to meet you, Marcy. We're fifteen, too. How did you get in a fight with the Foot Clan?" Leo asks.

"It's a long story," Marcy answers.

I will update in a few days. Please review, favorite, and follow.

~sbsp13tmnt


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Here's chapter two! I do not own TMNT or Bones. Just my OCs and imagination. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Chapter 2**

*****OC, Addison's POV*****

"Kids, dinner's ready!" my mom calls from the dining room.

I'm the last one to the table, after my little brothers and sister. We eat dinner casually, waiting for my dad to get home from work. My mom and I have been concerned as to why Dad has been getting home so late. Lately, I've been hearing them arguing after my siblings and I go to bed. I wish I had someone to talk to about this. Ever since my last best friend and I grew apart I haven't really had a best friend. Sometimes I wish I could snap my fingers and everything would be alright. I guess this is all part of growing up: realizing the world is bigger than you and that nothing is perfect.

"Ok, time for bed, little ones," my mom tells the kids when we're done eating.

"Where's Daddy, Mommy?" Sarah, my youngest sibling, asks.

"He's still at work, Honey. Don't worry, he'll be home soon."

After they're in bed, my mom and I watch an episode of Bones together. Dad still isn't home and it's almost nine o'clock. Now we know something's up. Mom calls him and leaves a message because he doesn't answer. She breaks down crying.

"Mom, everything will be alright. I know you're worried and concerned about the possibilities, but it will be alright," I say, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Addie. I love you," she says, still sobbing a little.

"I love you too, Mom. We should get to bed. We both have places to go tomorrow."

"You're right. Sleep well, darling."

"You too, Mom."

Just then, Dad walks in, greets us, and gestures for me to go to my room. As soon as my door shuts, I hear him yelling. My poor mom is defenseless and I have no clue what to do. I even hear him throw something and slap her. What should I do? Call the cops? I'm really concerned and confused. Usually when things get like this I sneak out and take a walk. I hope my mom is ok, but I'm afraid to get involved. I don't want him to hit me too.

I walk around for a while and soon hear fighting nearby. I find the source of the sound to see a girl around my age and some kind of ninjas fighting. In the shadows are more ninjas that I can't see very well. The ones in black soon leave when they hear their leader order them to in Japanese. The girl looks out of breath and a beat up. Out of the shadows emerges the other ninjas who are actually giant turtles.

"Hey there," the one with a blue mask says to the girl.

"Ah! Who are you? Or, what are you?" says the girl, startled and prepared to fight.

"My name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. I'm a mutant ninja turtle."

"Hello, Leo. Are they your friends?" she asks, gesturing to the other turtles.

"They're my brothers. Guys, introduce yourselves," Leo says.

"Hi! I'm Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey!" says the one wearing orange.

"Nice to meet you," the girl smiles.

"I'm Donatello, but call me Donnie," says the purple masked turtle.

"Hello," the girl responds.

"I'm Raphael, but I go by Raph," the one with the red mask says.

"Hi," she says.

"What's your name? And how old are you?" Mikey asks.

"I'm Marceline, but call me Marcy. I'm fifteen."

"Nice to meet you, Marcy. We're fifteen, too. How did you get in a fight with the Foot Clan?" Leo asks.

"It's a long story," Marcy answers.

"Hello," I decide to walk over to them. I don't have any friends, so why not?

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Mikey asks.

"From a few blocks away. I mean, that's where I live, but I saw and heard everything that just happened by peering around that building," I point.

"Well, hi! What's your name?" Mikey asks, more enthusiastic this time.

"Addison, but call me Addie," I answer.

*****Leonardo's POV*****

Today has been a bad day for me. I woke up after having a nightmare early this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. Then, Sensei made us train extra, which I would've been happy about any other day. And now, I'm giving in to my little brothers' pleads. What is wrong with me? I guess I'm just tired. Mikey begged me to talk to this random girl who we helped by fending off the Foot Clan. And then this other girl shows up and my brothers are acting like it is all fine and dandy. What will master Splinter say? We aren't supposed to talk to humans besides Casey and April. How are we supposed to trust these girls? My conscience is telling me to stop talking to them and go home. But a different, smaller part of me is telling me to let it go and meet them.

"Well, Addie, Marcy...we should probably take you home. It's almost midnight," I say.

"Aw, Leo! Why can't we hang out with them? You know, get pizza and go to our place?" Mikey asks, sounding pretty bummed out.

"Mikey, think of what master Splinter will say. He'll ground us for two weeks!" I say, trying to convince him it's not worth it.

"He doesn't mind when April and Casey come over, so why would he care if two girls visit?" Mikey replies.

"Because we can't trust everyone we meet, Mikey," I answer.

"All in favor of going to our place say 'I'!" Mikey exclaims.

"I!" Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Marcy, and Addie say simultaneously.

"Sorry, bro. Five against one. I guess we're taking them to the lair," Raph says.

When we get home, they guys start devouring the pizza we ordered and the girls talk and become friends. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Have a nice day! :)**

**~sbsp1024tmnt**


End file.
